Big Time Cornfield
by btrships
Summary: Who would of thought that a simple corn maze mishap could turn your whole world upside down? A Big Time Rush fan fiction staring YOU! I know the summary kinda sucks, but this is the first chapter of our first fan fiction, It's not as stupid as it sounds...I hope. Show us some love and tell us what your think! Go follow us on twitter @btr ships More chapters to come :)


*Your POV*

I woke up early one crisp October morning and blinked in the bright sunshine. I sat up and looked around. It took me a minute to understand where I was. The last thing I remembered I was protecting myself from a million little pieces of corn.

*FLASHBACK*

It was early morning and I was all alone in a small compact cornfield. Something was just not right, a cool breeze sent the hairs on the back of my neck on end. Getting worried I started to walk the path in front of me, it was dead quiet, until I heard a soft thud... and then another, and then another. Getting scared I started running through the tall stalks of corn, occasionally getting hit in the face by a stray ear. Then, suddenly the ears fell to the ground and grew legs. Their faces became distorted and angry, and they grew fangs and claws. Each little ear of corn stood up and growled at me, I screamed and started running as fast as I could. I tripped and fell, my knees burned and I panicked. Turning I saw all the little corns closing in on me. I closed my eyes and threw my hands over my face praying that it would all just stop.

*END FLASHBACK*

I felt the warmth of my sheets and the softness of my bed. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. What a ridiculous dream. I thought to myself. It was about 6 in the morning and I was really bored just sitting there in bed, so I got dressed ( cgi/set?id=60834000) and went out the door to go on a walk. I wandered around my neighborhood for a while until I realized I was really hungry. I looked at my phone and saw that it was nearly lunch time. I had walked around aimlessly for hours!

There was a park nearby my house that was having a Halloween Carnival, I figured there would be some food there so strolled over and saw a large crowd of people in a huddle. Curious, I went to inspect it. It was a full on Halloween bash, they were setting up pumpkin carving, a haunted mansion, and a corn field. I shuddered as I saw it. Then was a huge line of people standing behind it and one of them was my friend, Bailey. She called me over, so I went to go talk to her.

"Hey Y/N!" she said, a huge grin on her face, her wavy purple highlighted hair swishing as she jumped up and down in excitement. Her naturally pink cheeks were flushed even deeper in the crisp October air..  
"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked, pointing to the crowd.  
"It's the annual Halloween Carnival!" She looked at me as if I was crazy for even asking.  
"That's right!" I totally forgot about the carnival, mainly because I never went, even though I lived nearby.

I was kind of claustrophobic and just looking at the crowd sent shivers down my spine. There were so many people. Maybe 200, 300... I wasn't sure. All I knew was that it was too much for me so I slowly started to push my way through to the exit when I heard a loud pop and the crowd started to push and shove their way into the maze, and I was getting dragged in with them. As I got buffeted around by the crowd I ended up getting pushed through one of the corn walls into a deserted path. I spun around, but the opening where I fell had closed. The corn stalks swayed in the cool breeze and I shivered. I hated mazes, I hated corn, and I especially hated being alone. I stood up and looked all around. The path stretched out ahead so I followed it. I came to a dead-end, turned around, and came to another. I was cold, tired, hungry...STILL, and completely alone in this giant corn maze. I sat down on the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. I'm not sure how long I had sat there, when all of a sudden, something came flying out of the corn and slammed into my side.

"OW!" Someone yelled, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What's YOUR problem?!" I yelled back, holding my leg and stomach where he hit me, "You're the one who kicked me!"

"Well you shouldn't be sitting in the middle of the path!" He stood up and brushed off his clothes. When he fell, he ripped a hole in the knee of his pants, and now a trickle of blood was working its way down his leg.

"I'm not in the middle of the path, besides, you came through the wall. I couldn't have seen you coming." I stood up too and looked at him pointedly.

He stuttered and sighed. "Well fine then. Why are you sitting there anyway?"

"I hate corn, I hate mazes, and I hate being completely alone. I'm lost." He smirked and I glared at him. "Why are you flying through the walls?"

"I - Well - Um... I got lost too..." He looked at the ground, embarrassed. "Hey! I'm bleeding!" He poked his knee and winced. He looked up at me and grinned. I looked back, confused. His grin grew at my bewilderment and he laughed. He was taller than me, but not by much, maybe 5'6"...5'7". He had short black hair and a smile that blew me away.

"You look so confused!" He laughed harder. "Hi, I'm Carlos." He held his hand out, a huge grin on his face. I was about to take it, when I realized that it was covered in blood and dirt and he had a small piece of corn pressed into his palm.

"Um, Carlos? You're all bloody and dirty..." I pointed to his hand. Looking down, his grin faded and he looked around as if he expected to find something to clean it off with.

I laughed and said "Dude we're in a cornfield! There's nothing here but dirt and... corn!" He stuck his tongue out and pointed at the wall of corn that he had come through..

"I think I know how to get out, but you're gonna have to trust me." He winked and held out his clean hand.

***Hope you guys liked it! There will be more to come, this is our very first Fan Fiction so please show us some love and tell us what you think! XOXO Julianna and MacKenzie* **

**Ohh p.s. We thought the first chapter would be longer but I guess we were wrong haha. **


End file.
